<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Be Free by alybean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783287">To Be Free</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alybean/pseuds/alybean'>alybean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Contentment, Exploring, Freedom, Life - Freeform, Poetry, Rhymes, Rhyming, happiness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alybean/pseuds/alybean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>my definition of freedom</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Be Free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>freedom means everything to me<br/>to be able to think and speak and read<br/>imagine and chase and live, explore<br/>see the world and all it’s for<br/>to not live vicariously<br/>to not be shunned<br/>or bound <br/>or preached<br/>to live how i imagine to be <br/>far away from <br/>1c.</p><p>“i promise, you’ll be back someday”<br/>“‘i miss home’ you will say”<br/>but there is not one good thing i can miss<br/>from the place and people who brought this abyss<br/>this hole, this emptiness inside of me<br/>and terror and hate that i cant unsee.</p><p>home is not a place for me <br/>and never will it be in<br/>1c<br/>home to me<br/>is where i lie my head<br/>wherever i decide to lay my bed<br/>to me home has no certainty <br/>no definitive object, place or being<br/>because as good as a house can be<br/>it will only be home <br/>if it belongs to me.</p><p>my home can only be me<br/>my mind is where i can be free<br/>for now, until i can leave<br/>to wherever i’ll find myself to be<br/>and i know that the road will be tough<br/>at times i forget, please call my bluff<br/>but how can i not think wishfully<br/>when my future is the only thing keeping me<br/>happy?</p><p>and i hate to think so negatively <br/>i was never much of a pessimist,<br/>i was always at peace, relatively <br/>but i cant be satisfied, now that i’ve seen<br/>the possibilities life can bring for me.<br/>i can never go back to that state of content<br/>i’d live the rest of my life in lament<br/>knowing that i could have done so much more<br/>see the world and all it’s for<br/>and be free, live life and explore<br/>ride with danger and ask for more<br/>feel the wind against my skin<br/>pounce the earth, then i’d win<br/>at life, feel the adrenaline ease<br/>then finally, i could die in peace<br/>and know, while my soul fades, in content,<br/>that i lived life to it’s fullest extent.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>